


Paper Dolls

by thelonewolfwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kitsune, Mentions of Character Death, Mild Smut, Not Canon Compliant, fire kitsune, kitsune ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites
Summary: Fallon (OFC) is a part of Derek's pack and she is a fire kitsune. This story is mostly focused on her strained relationship with him as she has forever been in love with him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Fallon, Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Paper Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> My first teen wolf fic! Be kind :)

“Stop interfering in my life, Fallon! You have no right to dictate anything. You’re not even my girlfriend, goddamnit!” Derek’s nostrils flared with a seething rage. He bared his fangs at me as his irises turned crimson. 

I shook my head in despair, I desperately wanted him to understand me. I could not see him get hurt any further. 

Jennifer was bound to leave open wounds in him and I cannot watch him crumble once again. I've witnessed what Kate did and this affair with Blake was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. 

Why do you think I know that? Sometimes, I just know certain things before they happen and I can't explain why. I don't know if it's a part of my evolution or just another power to add to my kitty. Nevertheless, I don't ignore my instincts when it is a blaring alarm. He was mad at me for being opinionated about his psychotic girlfriend. 

She was the perfect candidate who stirred an inquisitive vibe in my tummy. 

Really? She’s not an innocent as she lets on and there was something about her eyes. The way she smelled. Was it fear? No, she mostly resonated a guarded nature around me. Her shoulders were stiff, an ever-present artificial smile plastered on her face and when I took a whiff of her, all I got was an impending sense of doom. Miss Blake had a dreadful secret and I terribly wished I was wrong. 

Somehow, she clouded it from Derek. 

Being Laura’s best friend was not easy with the brooding figure in a corner. Watching my every move, waiting for me to make a mistake. My loyalty was in question and he was always on the lookout for the killer claws. 

_ A fox amidst the wolves.  _

Talia Hale was the kind soul that took me in when I was twelve. She taught me control over my kitsune spirit and helped me through the transformations. Derek incessantly sniffed around for signs of betrayal because I was a fox and the legend clearly states that we cannot be trusted. 

_ It's in our nature.  _

His mother who proved me otherwise, was there for me when my own parents had abandoned me. I didn’t even know if they were alive. I believed I had no one. Until Laura taught me what loyalty felt like, she opened up to me and we became inseparable. 

Her death haunts me to this day and I don’t think I will ever be over it. I blame myself for Laura's murder. Despite living in Beacon Hills, I was unaware of her arrival. She never called me and I never got to say goodbye. Deaths have a funny way of functioning. 

  
  


The Hale House Arson changed our lives, drastically, it was an omnipresent and unspoken scar. The three of us learned to deal with it the hard way. 

After spending a few years in New York with Laura and Derek, I got in contact with the emissary of the Hale clan, Alan Deaton. Another parental figure in my life and he recognized my affinity for animal science, sent me on my way to study to become a vet, just like him. And just like he promised, he had me under his tutelage for the Supernatural part of the training. It was a fascinating field to be in despite the odds. No one would suspect a vet to be the fox in hiding. The perfect charade. 

After Laura’s murder, I decided to stick in Beacon Hills for a while with Derek. Although he never really needed me, he was the only living link I had with Talia, the loyalty they claimed I never had came surging back to me the minute I laid my eyes on him again. He had aged like fine wine, damn, a beard would grow out on his face in no time. 

He needed me and so did I, even if he didn't admit it. 

So, I voluntarily snuck into the lone wolf’s pack even though he wasn’t really very welcoming about it. I believed in him, way before he became an Alpha. 

“Derek, I don’t want to see you get hurt. All I’ve ever wanted was to see you happy. We’ve been through too much together to ignore this bond. Don’t tell me you don’t feel it too,” I implored him to understand what I meant. 

"What do you want, Fal? What the fuck do you really want? And don't give me that 'I want you to be happy' crap. We both know where that comes from. " An inherent frown etched on his face. 

  
  


A crease formed between my eyebrows. “What if she is not who she claims? What if it’s a ruse to trap you because of your bloodline? I’m worried sick, Derek, I just want you to be careful.”

He was nasty, menacingly blunt. Like he was challenging an old memory to surface, one that I terribly wanted to stay buried. 

"I can smell the chemo-signals, you know. You can't hide anything from me. " His smirk was racking my nerves, mocking me this time, picking at the fact that I was hopelessly in love with him since the moment I met him. 

The worst part is I never had to tell him, he could read it, feel it and smell it all around me. I suppressed the embarrassment for far too long because I cared too much for him. 

He can say whatever he wanted but deep down that bastard needed me and I was that best friend who bit the bullet, every single time. 

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are one massive fucking asshole?" I spat at him, enunciating every word. 

He crossed his arm over the other, ripping his muscles out like a trophy, his smug chest filling with pride. “I think I can make my own decisions, thank you.- "

He quaked a little this time and grabbed the vase nearest to him and shattered it across the room, landing on a wooden pillar. 

"- And yes, I am the asshole you run away from. Don't wait for the other shoe to drop. It sure as hell did a long fucking time ago."

Although it was in a wolf's nature to lose temper with a beat of a heart, I still flinched at the impact. Shouldn't I be immune to his actions by now? 

_ Why does it hurt like a bitch when he says those things?  _

Tears filled my eyes, I knew he'd never love back but I only wished him well. People tend to hurt him because it was easy to think that he didn't feel a thing. 

Kate was the first woman to claim love for him and stabbed him in the back, branding it as family honor. He was never the same after the affair with the blonde huntress. 

He never smiled again. 

I've never truly addressed a certain truth to myself, really. I cannot function like a sane person when it comes to Derek Hale. Impulsive and irrational demeanor are among other things when he's involved and it is daunting. 

"You're gonna die alone. " I whispered softly and walked out of his loft, grabbing my backpack, chucking my stuff spilled out on his coffee table. 

I couldn't look at him as I knew he assumed the Alpha-resting-bitch face. His erratic breathing confirmed it. 

\---

Every bone in my body hurt, his words stung far worse than a physical wound. Not once in these many years has he addressed that I was shit deep in a mess called being-in-love-with-Derek-fucking-Hale. 

Hell, I didn't come to terms with it. All I know is the shards that wrench out my arteries, my chambers of my heart bleeding dry when I see him with another woman. It was bewildering where the rage came from, the overwhelming impulse to bring a house down with my fox-fire. 

Oops, too soon. There's no comical element here, just my feelings going haywire. If only Laura was here, I'm pretty sure I'd be on her lap, bawling my eyes out, pouring out the deep and dark shit that ate me alive today, this moment. 

_ Everything hurts and I just want it to stop. _

_ The tears never stopped.  _

_ Make it stop _ . 

\---

So, shit hit the fan pretty deep when Jennifer Blake, the innocent English teacher betrayed us and ended up being the psycho murderer we were hunting the whole time. Turns out, she was a druid turned Darach who wanted revenge on her murdering lover/alpha bitch Kāli. Yeah, it's messed up. 

She tried to bleed him dry because of a ritual that involved a powerful Hale Alpha as he was a guardian himself. And long story short, I kicked her ass and saved Derek's life with my foxfire, the ultimate weapon of a  _ kitsune _ . It was a pretty cool affair with scintillating lights and everything.

_ Totally worth it.  _

Although every nerve ending in my body wanted to reach out to him, find out if he was okay. But I left the arena without a second glance at him. I left because if I stayed there a second longer, I would be tempted to cradle him in my arms. 

\---

I jumped into the cushions of the sofa with my sweater top, socks and the copy of _ Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix _ . Settling in under the blanket, I got ready to read my favorite book in the entire universe.

There was a soft knock on my door and I dragged my body like a rag doll to open it. Lo and behold! It was  **Derek** **_mother-fucking_ ** **Hale** .

His eyes begged me to look at me, he was standing at the door to my apartment. One could butcher the dead silence in the air without a second thought. It was nagging me but was I ready to forgive him for all the things that he spat at me not two weeks ago? Was I ready to let go of it like I always make an exception for him? 

I held the door open, wondering if I should let him in. Pursing my lips, I stared at him with a blank expression. He was afraid to say anything that might offend me any further. I knew him at the back of my hand and I knew he was beating himself up over it. I did save his sorry, bleeding ass after all the shit he pulled.

"Can I come in? " his voice softer than honey this time but still gruff. 

I didn't say a word, I left it open for him to walk in. Plumped on the settee and continued to read my book after snuggling back into my blanket. I didn't want to look at his face. He sat on the other end where I plopped my legs on a cushion. Extending my feet on his lap, he began to massage my toes through the socks with his warm fingers. I could feel his burning fingertips, smoldering than usual and I was not comfortable. This sudden proximity put me off and I could hear my heartbeat spike up despite all my efforts to keep my body under control. 

Under his shadow, it's hard to suppress the rawness of my emotions, his usual smugness was missing from his face. Only tired lines and a taut jaw stared back at me. 

_ What was I supposed to say?  _

Honestly, I was at a loss for words because the last time I said anything he didn't even want me around. He said nothing as he pulled off my socks, drawing soothing circles on my bare calves to my toes. His fingers were like fire, drawing infinite patterns, restlessly seeking something. 

"I've been a dick to you and I never stopped being a shithead. Yet, you saved me. Despite everything, you still saved me. " His earnest irises gazed at my reading figure, probing for an answer. 

The eminent pain radiating in the air should suffice. I thought. He was reading the chemo-signals and my spiking heartbeat, smelling my grief in up close. 

"If you think your tantrums are gonna stop me from saving you then you don't know me at all. And that's just sad. " I scoffed. 

"I'm sorry, Fal. Okay. I'm sorry, " his earnest stare and dejected tone may have captured my heart but it didn't calm my soul. I was still hurt and his words visited me like the  _ Ghost of Christmas Past.  _

"Try saying another fucking word, Derek, I dare you, " I shot him a glare and went back to reading my book. He wasn't done begging, not yet. 

He continued to massage my feet, silently, reverently. He was trying so hard to show me just how sorry he was and I could read his face, listen to the steady beating of his heart. 

_ I can't muster the courage to forgive you Derek. Do you remember the things you told me?  _

_ No, I can't forgive you now.  _

\---

His light snores and parted mouth awoke me, my feet nestled in the warmth of his lap, fingers still grazing my bare skin. Apparently, we fell asleep like that. He fell asleep massaging my feet. It brought a small smile on my lips. Did he really care about me? Or was this a ruse to get me back into the inner circle to compromise some life dooming threat? 

I couldn't differentiate his actions anymore. Relentless anger arose in my throat like bile, Derek was slipping into the dark and my senses were on red alert. It's not a premonition but a gut feeling I cannot suppress. I've struggled with it my whole life and most of the time, I'm right. 

I _ t scares the shit of me.  _

What does this say for my future with him? Do I stick with him until the end and see it through, hoping to God he comes out unscathed? 

_ Run away. Just run away from him. He's a ticking time bomb.  _

\---

Abruptly, I recoiled from his touch. What the hell was I thinking? Why did I let him touch me last night? It was not sex, I agree, but it was sure as hell intimate! 

Was I going to let him walk all over my heart again? 

_ No. Kick him out.  _

My sudden movement awoke him and he fell to the floor because of the impact. "Whut.. What habbened? " He slurred. 

"I think it's time you left the apartment, Derek. You had your fair share of drama last night. " I spat at him. It was my turn to kick him out. Call it being frivolous or just a plain bitch. 

But I am done with his shit and everything that came with him. I wasn't some fucking plaything for him to squeeze in anger, throw it around for fun, see how it turns out.

"You can stop pretending that you care about me. I free you from the burden of responsibility that you think you have for me with respect to your mother. You cannot be her and you're not her. " I couldn't stop my tongue from moving and the years free-flowed this time. "You can leave, Hale, you've done enough. "

He stared at me with a vacant expression, partly trying to comprehend what I said because he'd just woken up. 

"I can't stop apologizing, Fallon, I've known you for so long and it's a shitty thing I did. I didn't think anything through when I said those things to you. I was in love with Jennifer, I thought I found something real after all those years in solitude. Was that so wrong?" He grimaced. "Don't you know a thing or two about being in love? Or the things one does not prepare for when they do fall in love! " 

"You're mocking me, again, even after you apologized! " I retorted with a red face. I was losing my shit at this point. 

"You don't even listen to logic, do you! I just told you that you of all people know better about what it feels like to lose someone you love! And your spitting back at me about mockery? " He pressed his hands to his face in exasperation. "I care about you, Fal, a lot. Okay? And I don't know how to prove it to you. The shit that I said was out of anger and the overwhelming need to protect someone I deeply loved. Well, now that ship has sailed. "

It was so easy for him to pin the blame on me and walk away like he didn't wreak havoc at all. "Run away from confrontation like you always do, Derek. You know what I meant. I can't forgive you for the shit you said. I'm sorry. Get the fuck out. " I shut the door behind him before I could change my mind. 

\---

My whole body was on fire and it is ironic because it represents the element of fire. I guess a week in Gerard's torture chamber might do something like that.  _ Huh _ . 

Excessive electrocuting doesn't work on me as much as on wolves. But the refrigerator does. If my body freezes over for more than a day or two, it might be hard to restart my heart again. And Gerard knew this. Since the intent was to torture and maim, not kill. He repeatedly did the exact thing with a bunch of fancy tools to carve out fox blood. He wanted to test it on himself to see if it cured him of his disease. He extracted pints and pints of it to try it on himself. Well, mostly because he loved to destroy supernatural creatures alive. 

Turns out, Derek saved me and brought me back to his loft. Cora had already left for South America by then and she wasn't looking to come back. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living, " emerald eyes greeted my tired form. He was in better shape than ever and even grew out his beard further. In short, he looked delicious like the forbidden fruit. I cursed myself when I tried to get out of the bed. The IV tubes tugged at my wrist and he urged me to go back to sleep. 

\---

I woke up to find Derek's head resting on the edge of the bed, his light snores filled the otherwise silent room. My IV line disconnected and twisted to the metal pole. Wincing after a few moments of sitting up on the bed, I ran my fingers through his raven black tresses. 

_ God, why are you so beautiful!  _

I stopped myself from touching him any further as I remembered the reason I stayed away from him for so long. Avoiding pack meetings altogether if he was present. Also, the last step to truly stay the fuck away from him - join Scott's pack. I did everything I could in my power and yet I wound up on his bed. His stupid bed. 

_ It's like I never stopped loving him, running around in circles.  _

I did go on a few dates, here and there with a bunch of guys and nothing felt right. It was a mechanical effort to forget him, to try and get over him. Nothing worked. I barely locked eyes with anyone let alone hope for a connection. No one caught my interest like the green-eyes over here, absolutely no one and fucked with my head. 

"Hey, you're finally awake." He stirred and met my eyes with his radiant smile with no sign of smugness.

"Why did you bring me here? " I asked him bluntly. My battered ribs screamed in pain as I moved a little. 

"Wow, I'm hurt, Fal, no 'thank you for saving my life' and 'swooning-in-my-arms'! " He winked at me. "None of that, huh? " 

_ Was he… teasing me?  _

"I'm serious, dude. Why'd you bring me here? The hospital would have sufficed. " I probed at him further. 

"Gerard kidnapped you and tortured you for a week. I wasn't going to let anyone lay a finger on you after what happened! You are staying here and that is final. " The firmness in his voice radiated every bit of the Alpha in him. 

"You're forgetting the part where I'm not in your pack anymore. " That ought to sting a little, call me petty but I was determined to make him pay. 

It was so unlike me to want someone to hurt just as much as I did. But it was gratifying to see him squirm, even if it was so a second. He walked over to the massive window in a fit of rage, placing his palms on his waist, fixating his glare on the Beacon Hills skyline. 

"Your Alpha said it was safer for you to stay with me. " He emphasized the word  _ 'Alpha'  _ with enough venom to strike a man. Losing a member of the pack is equal to losing a limb. Even a grumpy and smug bastard like Derek Hale can get hurt! Guilt washed over me but I suppressed it because I didn't want to feel anything for him. I am done being the wounded pup. 

I tried to get off the bed, hoping to walk to the washroom myself. Little did I know that I was still too indisposed and weak to move. Falling face first on the floor, I grunted and attempted to get up. 

_ Why can't I move a muscle?  _

Strong arms encircled my waist, he effortlessly lifted me up without wasting a breath. 

"I want to use the restroom. " My meek tone disgusted me but I didn't have the energy to think or process anything. I wasn't going to argue with him as I knew this was a lost battle. I'll recuperate soon, I just needed to start healing. 

Wrapping my arms around his neck, inadvertently pressing my nose against his collarbone, I caught his scent. A mixture of the earth, forest leaves and musk. He has lifted me several times before, when I was sick or injured. Yet, this time, it felt more intimate and loving. His hands sent a message of its own with the grip, that he would protect me until his last breath because he was a man of honor. He will never admit it but I know him. 

He set me down at the door and waited. 

A while later, I heard a soft knock on the door, "do you want to take a bath?" 

"Yes, please. " He whistled through the door and adjusted the temperature of the water. After checking the shower, he motioned for me to get in. 

"I'll get you the towels, " he said as he rushed out. 

I stripped down as every muscle in my body yelled in anguish. "Fuck me - argghh." Climbing into the stall, I drew the curtain behind me, letting the scalding water do the trick. It was like liquid therapy, the water worked its magic on my skin. Derek had placed the towels on the rack and breathed rather loudly out the door. Gingerly, I walked out the stall and wrapped myself in the clean and fluffy towels. 

He scooped me up as his warm fingers grazed the edge of the towel, my arms and knees. It was a brand into my skin, I averted my gaze as my cheeks flushed red. Like a true gentleman, he didn't let his gaze linger on me and set me down at the room's entrance. 

He'd already laid out some clean clothes on his bed. One of his old grey Henley and a pair of shorts with those adjustable strings. Hmm, makes sense since he's a giant and I was hoping they hold together on me. 

"Call me if you need anything," I could hear his footsteps patter away from the door. I dried off my long hair with the towel, coming up to my waist. Desperately in need of a haircut, indeed. I threw on the Henley which went up to my thighs and rolled up the sleeves. I tied the knots to the shorts securely if they plan on falling off. The lack of undergarments pissed me off a little. There's nothing sexy about sagging boobs and it's indefinitely irksome when the underside gets all sweaty. But his clothes still smelled like him, his scent washing over me in a nostalgic wave. 

_ I am doomed to love this stupid werewolf for an eternity.  _

\---

Derek POV

I listened to her steady heartbeat under the sizzling rush of the water. The heat will do her some good, pound against her muscles in a therapeutic rhythm. It almost felt like I was spying on her every move, making me feel a little dirty. 

Trying to shift my attention to make some breakfast, I popped the refrigerator open, scouted for the essentials.

_ Eggs, eggs and more eggs.  _

Fine. Scrambled eggs and buttered toast it is. Damn, I'm out of orange juice as well. 

_ Perfect.  _

I got cracking, heated up the pan, threw in a generous dollop of butter, let it sizzle away until I dropped in the beaten eggs. Seasoning it to precision, I tucked in the slices of bread into the toaster. How long has it been since I cooked breakfast for someone else? 

Fal walked out of my room clad in one of my clean and decent henleys. Needless to say that it was too big for her and I liked what I saw. Her little frame entwined in my scent albeit for a temporary period. 

"Aaah, shit. " I groaned a little as my finger drifted too close to the flame for a while as I held the pan. Her presence did things to me, things I can’t quite put a finger on.

"Are you okay? " She rushed to my side in a flash. 

"It's nothing, I’ll heal. Why don't you sit down and I'll serve you some breakfast? " Gently, I shoved her in the nearest stool. 

She wolfed down the contents of the plate before her and peered at me for another serving. She didn't have to tell me twice.

Smirking at her going back to her old ways, I dumped more food on her plate to which she grinned. I swear to God, I don't think anything is as pure as her smile when she stares at food.

_ Sometimes, I think she loves food more than people _ .

"You still eat like a ravenous soldier, huh. " Unwittingly, I stroked her cheek with my knuckles in affection. I tried to get a piece of toast from her plate and she swatted my hand rather violently. 

"Fallon. Doesn't. Share. Food. " She huffed in all seriousness which just made me burst out laughing in her face. 

Moments later I was grasping either side of her face, crushing my lips to hers in a breathtaking clasp. I could taste the scrambled eggs but I didn't care. I wanted to taste more of her. I wanted to trace the contours of her pretty mouth. 

I wasn't thinking about the consequences or the conversation we might have after the stupid kiss. 

_ I didn't give a shit. I wanted her. So fucking bad.  _

She was slow in response and I gave a few pauses to see if she really wanted this. I didn't say anything because I was afraid I might ruin it. She snaked her arms around my neck, slowly, groaning a little out of pain and pleasure. I put her at ease, lifted her to the kitchen island counter, holding her weight. 

Like a beast unleashed, passion poured into the heated kisses and licks. She opened up to me, mewling and needy. She encased me between her legs, locking against my ass, trying to create friction. 

"Is this okay? Are we… okay? " I asked between gasps. 

"Shut up and kiss me, Hale. " She commanded and I just listened, for once. 

There was no time for foreplay, I wanted to feel her walls around me as a tent strained against my crotch. Fighting the urge to take her blunt and rough on the counter. 

I began to circle her nipples through the t-shirt, slowly, rhythmically. Growling further as I began to smell her arousal, I upped the pace and pinched it instead. All the while tasting her sweet tongue, yielding to my ministrations, I had her quivering under my touch in no time. 

"Fal, I'm sorry, baby. I'm so so sorry. " I tugged at her hardened buds with my teeth, through the Henley, licking and sucking along the way. Wet patches appeared on her tee and she growled at me, wanting and wanton. 

"Then fuck me, Derek. Ya hear? " My little vixen said between her pants. 

"Little fox, you’re driving me crazy. "

And I gloriously fucked her, made her come thrice over. 

I don't know if it was a sign that she forgave me but for now, nestled in the crook of her neck felt like bliss. 

_ It feels like  _ **_home_ ** _.  _

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave some fun comments below! :)


End file.
